


Burden of a Pocket Knife

by Morbid1Curiosity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Knives, Romance, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid1Curiosity/pseuds/Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: Knives aren't often associated with good things. They are used to do bad things, either to ourselves, or to others. But Ruby couldn't help the fact that those sharp, dangerous objects were her lucky harms. They just seemed to guide her through life.





	Burden of a Pocket Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> This will require some explanation! Me and my friend decided to give each other a challenge. Challenge was to write a WhtieRose oneshot, with a theme around an object or a word. Of course the challenge part was that we would impose that to each other. So the word or item I received was "Knife". As such, while writing this entire story, I tried to keep it themed around that, a knife.  
> If you want to see his part of this challenge, or just want to read amazing WhiteRose stories, or both, his pen name is "ByePolarBear". He's a talented author and he needs all the attention.
> 
> Another thing worthy of mention is that this is an AU story. No grimm or hunters. Its your typical normal world. I wasn't sure where I was going with this story, and I simply allowed for it to shape itself. And not long after, It was clear to me that this was more "Our worldly" AU then anything else. Yes, Ruby is younger even though she's in the same class(es). Why? Because reasons. No, really, I don't have a good excuse, I'll say that up front.

It all started with a knife. And whenever I tell that to someone, they always get this worried expression. It always made me laugh inside how people reacted to that word. Knife, as if name itself would bring disaster and misfortune. Truth be? Knife was my lucky harm if I ever would claim to have one. For some reason the memories of the most impacting events in my life would almost always have a knife involved in it somewhere.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Hey, you dropped your cutlery." Ruby said as she carefully picked up the silver knife and offered it to the white haired girl.

 

"Its dirty, so either way it won't be of any use to me." Was the response of the girl.

 

"Oh...how Will you eat your meat then? Without cutting it I mean." Ruby tilted her head curiously.

 

"I'll figure something out." The other girl's voice was cold and dry. It was clear she didn't really want to have this discussion, she'd rather be left alone.

 

Sadly for her, Ruby had other plans. She took the spot next to her and settled her tray, as she picked up her own knife and offered it to the other girl. "Here, you can have mine."

 

"And how will you eat YOUR meat?" The other girl raised her brow.

 

Ruby grinned at that. "I'll figure something out, duh" She let out a giggle to which the other girl rolled her eyes, but couldn't help when a small smile appeared on her lips as well. "I'm Ruby!"

 

"And...why Are you sitting here? Shouldn't you be sitting with your friends?" The girl ignored Ruby's introduction, still not quite enjoying her company.

 

"Whoa, that's a long name. Do you think I could make a nickname for you? I mean, that's almost a sentence worthy of a name." Once more Ruby giggled as she teased the girl.

 

"Weiss...Weiss Schnee." The Schnee let out a sigh.

 

"Oh! The new girl, yeah! I remember. Well eating alone is kind of boring, and sad, so I'll be your first friend." The redhead grinned, and the whole presentation, together with her words and how she behaved, made Weiss raise her eyebrow.

 

"My...friend? We just meet, Ruby. While I appreciate your concern, I am alright by my own. So please, do not let me keep you from your real friends." At this point even Weiss herself wasn't sure if she believed herself. She was caught by surprise how uncertain her words seemed, at least in her own mind.

 

"Nah, stop being silly. Now we need a plan. How about we cut the meat into pieces before any of us would actually eat it, and that way we'll share the knife and we won't be grossed out! Deal?" Weiss wanted to oppose of course, as she looked at the knife in her hand. The one offered to her by the cheerful redhead. She wanted to give it back to her, to once more tell her how she didn't need help, didn't need her support.

 

But once she turned her attention to the girl, saw her smile and the eagerness behind those silver eyes, she couldn't help but push away those thoughts. She sighed deeply. She was defeated, and by nothing more then this puppy like girl, who wouldn't take no for an answer. "Fine."

 

oooOOOooo

 

Knives, they aren't usually things associated with nice events. While its true that a knife is but a tool, people always focus on the negative things. They forget how often a knife is used for their convenience. Death, murder, stabbing, self harm, those are the things we think of when we hear the word knife.

 

But for me knives mean so much more. They were always part of the nice things in my life. And even now, while I say those things, people might have weird thoughts. Am I a sociopath? A psychopath? A murderer? No, knives were just always part of the nicer events in my life. And they never caused anyone harm or worse, death.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Ruby are we there yet? The ending ceremony will begin in half an hour, and we still should be there before it starts. We're graduating!" The white haired girl groaned as she was tugged by the hand by her energetic redhead friend.

 

"I know Weiss, its not far from here, promise! Actually? We're here!" She grinned and let go of her friend's hand. They both ended up underneath a big oak tree.

 

"So why did you bring me here?" The Schnee crossed her arms as she looked expectantly at her redhead friend.

 

"Because of...this!" Ruby suddenly took out a pocket knife and sprung it open, revealing a shiny, sharp blade.

 

"...Because Of a knife? Ruby, you better explain yourself in this instant! Where and why did you get a...a Knife. And for what purpose." Weiss squinted her eyes as she looked at the younger girl.

 

"I just...well, I thought we could leave a memory behind. And a promise." The redhead blushed and looked away timidly.

 

"A memory? With a knife? How would you achieve that?" Weiss was...curious As for the reasoning behind Ruby's action. How would one leave a memory and a promise at the same time with a sharp object.

 

"Simple! We'll carve the first letters of our name onto this tree!" The younger girl grinned and turned around to draw some shape in the bark of the tree. After a short moment she moved to the side and showed the effect of her work.

 

"Why did you carve a potato?" Weiss raised her brow, to which the redhead groaned and facepalmed.

 

"Its a heart Weiss! ... It was supposed to be a heart. Its...harder Then I Thought it would be." Ruby chewed on her lower lip as she looked at the shape. It really didn't look like heart at all.

 

"Can I?" Ruby blinked as she looked at Weiss and her open hand. It took her a moment before she realized what the other girl asked for. She gave the opened blade to her friend.

 

And then she watched as Weiss slowly carved in the bark. It took her way more time, as the Schnee aimed for nothing but perfection, or at least the best she could achieve doing something for the first time.

 

"There, this should be enough, what do you think, Ruby?" Weiss took a step back to see the effect of her work. Ruby nodded and smiled cheerfully, clapping her hand. This was perfect.

 

"Its great Weiss! Did you...do This kind of thing before?" The redhead peered at her friend, to which the Schnee gave a shrug.

 

"Not that I remember. I just had patience to do it slowly, unlike a certain dolt." Weiss smirked at which Ruby couldn't help but roll her eyes.

 

"Har, har, Its you who said we should head back as soon as possible, how can an artist like me work under so much pressure!" Ruby flailed her arms dramatically in an exaggerated way, making the Schnee giggle.

 

They shared a smile, before the white haired girl approached the tree once more. "So, what should we input in our little heart?" She peered at Ruby and raised a brow.

 

"Well, first letter of our names, with a plus between. And underneath BBF!" Ruby explained as she raised her finger, a gesture that presumably was to made her look smarter.

 

"What does that exactly mean? BBF?" Weiss tilted her head slightly.

 

"Best friends forever!" And with that Ruby lunged at the Schnee.

 

"Ruby no! The knife!" Was all Weiss could say before the girl tackled the girl into a hug.

 

"Eep!" It took but a moment before Ruby felt a cut. Weiss opened her eyes wide in shock as she saw blood on the knife she held. Her hands began to shake as she looked at her redhead friend.

 

"R-Ruby? A-Are you alright?" The Schnee stood there petrified, not sure if she just seriously injured the younger girl, or was it just a simple cut.

 

"Y-Yeah, just a flesh wound. Look, see?" The redhead raised her arm to show a slight cut on her forearm. "No biggie!"

 

"No biggie?! Ruby! I could have stabbed you accidentally when you jumped at me. Come here!" She pulled the girl closer and took out a cotton handkerchief. It was white with a blue with blue stripes as a pattern.

 

Weiss started to move it around the place on her forearm where the cut was made. Tying it up in a very provisionally way. "Now don't move it too much, and hold it with your hand till we get back to school." She frowned at the younger girl.

 

"Weiss, sheesh, its just a paper cut. I would be fine ... But thank you, and sorry." The redhead lowered her gaze as she smiled softly.

 

"Just be careful Ruby, Your luck will sooner or later run out. So letters of our name and that weird secret code? Alright" She looked at the heart shape she already carved and moved the knives blade towards it. She careful started to work the letters inside the symbol.

 

This one took her longer, she had way less space to work with, and a bit more awkward shapes to make. Although after a while Weiss moved away from the tree. Within the small carved heart were engraved letters "R+W" with "BFF" underneath it.

 

Both girls stood in front of it. Both looking at the effect of their combined efforts, smiles spread across their lips as they found each other hands and entwine their fingers. They shared a smile, before looking at the heart.

 

"So, forever?" Ruby asked, although a bit unsure. Weiss smiled and raised their hands they held together, as if to show it to the other girl.

 

"Forever." Was her only verbal reply.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Even then I had my doubts. Although they were covered underneath all that childish passion and belief in the fact that you can overcome all of the worlds hardships. After school came decisions about where to go and how to treat our lives.

 

And we still were stubborn, I aimed exceptionally high for my own standards, while Weiss aimed quite low for her own standards, which angered her parents, yet she was stubborn enough to stand her ground against their requests to pick different high school and later college.

 

We both did it for the sake of staying together. Back then we thought it was such a great idea to place our fates into each other hands. I always felt like I was a burden. It was Weiss who had to lower herself for my sake, although I was grateful for her support that allowed me to elevate myself higher then I would if I wasn't without her by my side.

 

I like to think that it all happened because of that knife and that carving on the tree. I stole it from Yang, and when I tried to slip it back she simply smiled and said I could keep it. It will always remind me of her and Weiss. I thought that if I would loose it, I would loose both of them. To place such sentimental value into a simple pocket knife.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Ruby if they'll find us, we are so going to get expelled, to break into principals office, why did I agree to this?!" Weiss spoke in a whisper as she held the flashlight.

 

"I know Weiss, but if we won't change that one grade I'll have to repeat this year, and then we won't be able to proceed together." Ruby spoke in a worried tone. She didn't care for repeating a year, it happened. But it would force them to be separated.

 

"Right, now we're changing grades and breaking in, later we'll mug and kidnap people, and gods forbid what will happen after that." She let out a sigh.

 

Ruby rolled her eyes as she turned on the computer inside the office. She entered the password, something that costed her a lot of favors, but now proved useful in saving her life.

 

"Ruby? I...I Hear footsteps. It must be the guard or something...he's Opening doors...there's A pause, and he closes them." Weiss bit her lip, she moved towards the window and peeked. It was too high to jump. "I think he cheeks every room, Ruby, what are we going to do?!"

 

"Ermh...o-oh! The vent! Try opening that." Ruby tried to focus on two things at once, to locate the place where her documents were held, and to try and think of an idea how to escape.

 

"Ruby? Screws, I can't open it, not without a screwdriver or something." Came a panicked response from the white haired girl.

 

"Screws? um...knife, Here!" She reached towards her pocket and grabbed the knife, she then reached out for Weiss to take it.

 

The footsteps were getting closer, and it was apparent for the both girls that the office they were in would be the last room the guard would check.

 

"Done, its opened, did you change that grade?" Weiss was next to Ruby, peering into the screen and its content to try and comprehend at what point her friend was.

 

"I c-can't open it. It gives me an error...oh No, what will we do, Weiss I d-don't want to be alone." The Schnee saw tears building up in the redheads eyes.

 

"Find my file." The Schnee ordered calmly.

 

"W-What? What for?" Ruby blinked surprised.

 

"Do it, We don't have time! Ruby, come on." She grabbed the mouse from the younger girl and located the document with her name. She opened it and searched for one specific subject.

 

"W-Weiss? No, what are you doing?!" Ruby observed with horror as the Schnee changed one of her grades to match that of the subject that Ruby failed at.

 

"I'm keeping you company, you dolt. Now come on." She saved her progress and pushed the power button on the computer. The footsteps were closing in onto the office.

 

"Hello? Anyone here?" Came the voice from outside of the door. Soon the keys turned, and a flashlight searched through the room.

 

"Huh...must Be my imagination, oh well." The man shrugged and closed the door. Inside the vent, a pair of girls sighed in relief.

 

"Your knife, Ruby." Weiss smiled as she gave back the hidden blade to the girl.

 

oooOOOooo

 

It was an outrage once that information came out. And it was quite weird to watch Weiss defend her poor grade, claiming that she will not allow for her name to make the teachers push her forward. She acted as if she was being lawful and honorable. And I wasn't sure how to feel about it.

 

I felt happy, for one, that we could stay together. But I felt bad that she had to continue her fight, both with her parents and the school. To keep her grade as it was, and to make her family not intervene. And she did it all for me. I felt special, but I also felt like such a burden.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Knock knock, Weiss? Seriously, if you want to let thieves in, just leave a note. Why do you always keep your doors open?" Ruby closed the door, and by that she really closed them, in case anyone else would feel like entering without as much as knocking.

 

"Ruby? You're early today, something happened? And I close them when I leave the house or when I sleep or shower. That's enough. Besides you're the only one who ever enters my domain." Weiss smirked as she was walking along the open kitchen area.

 

Ruby always felt weird in the apartment that belonged to the Schnee. It was like a big open room, with parts of it designated for specific things. Well, outside the bathroom. That had to be the only other room in this place.

 

"Right, and nothing, just our prof got sick again or something and they canceled." Ruby sat at the small table in the kitchen area. She peered at Weiss who was collecting various ingredients and placing them on the counter.

 

Ruby watched as the Schnee grouped the products in some mysterious way, although she knew her friend for long enough to know it would all make sense if she asked. Weiss never did things without a reason, and without any kind of logic to it. Yet it was quite mystifying to watch and wonder without clear explanation. It made the white haired girl much more...special, Almost magical.

 

It was no mystery that Ruby wasn't the best cook. Actually, it was Weiss who proposed that she starts eating at her place. It was her first visit in the redheads own apartment when she saw the pizza boxes and other takeout food packages.

 

So it became a norm that Weiss invited her daily for food. At some point even making her sandwiches for her work and university whenever she had some classes to attend to. It made her sister and her friend, Blake, make jokes and tease the younger girl. While they both did so in different styles, it of course boiled down to one question.

 

When will the wedding bells ring for the two of them.

 

Ruby watched as Weiss prepared the ingredients. It was always weird for her that whenever Weiss had a knife in her hand, she could use it with such ease. She carved things for them in that tree, she opened an air vent, and now watching her quickly slice all those vegetables and meat pieces.

 

Ruby couldn't help but pat her pocket, its where her own little weapon was hidden. The spring knife.

 

"Ruby? You can watch some television or something. I assume its boring just sitting there." Voice of the Schnee broke the train of thoughts that was riding through the younger girls head.

 

"Huh? Oh, no, no! Its fine. I'm actually...enjoying Watching you work." Ruby offered a smile as her cheeks covered with a bit of a pink taint.

 

"Oh really? Still amazed that a Schnee could do something as menial." Her blue eyes were filled with amusement as she smirked.

 

Ruby simply sighed and lowered her head to rest it against the table. "You know its not that, Weiss." Although at some point in time, it was true. Ruby couldn't believe that out of them two, it was her who perfected, almost mastered the art of cooking. While she could barely prepare cornflakes without burning half the house. No, literally burn half the house.

 

It was when at that day she decided to eat her cornflakes cold, and not as she read on the internet that some folks around the world eat their flakes warm. Although that decision was made for her by the local fire department.

 

So she was doomed to order food, not that she disliked that kind of food. It was a bit more expensive then preparing your own stuff, but it was delicious, if a bit unhealthy. Yet, once Weiss discovered her newly found diet, she not only asked, she ordered Ruby to eat at her place. At it was like that since forever. If forever lasted a year and a half.

 

It was of course way better for her then the junk food, Ruby knew that. But she just wished she wasn't such a burden for the Schnee girl. She closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic sounds of the knife hitting the cutting desk. How fast it was, how talented this girl was. Meanwhile She barely could hold up her own education.

 

It was the last thought before her mind fallen into slumber, after all it was a bit before the food would be ready. She could allow herself to take a short nap.

 

oooOOOooo

 

It was after that day, when I decided I had to at least try and help. It was always Weiss who pulled me along, motivated me and tried to convince me to try my best, to move a bit further in life, to try and achieve more then I would normally opt to achieve by myself.

 

She sacrificed herself for me, yet I couldn't really give much back. It was at that moment, when the knife in my pocket became a burden. As if to remind me of my faults, of my own incompetence. At worst times even taunting me to be used in some way. I heard about self harming, how it presumably helped with such sorrow feelings. But I never tried that. Not with this knife. Not with any sharp object.

 

That would be the worst thing I could offer back to Weiss. To wreck myself. I had other ideas, to improve myself, to try and help her. Perhaps then I could pay back at least a fraction of what the Schnee offered me in all those years.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Ruby that's a bit...sudden. If I knew I'd plan a simpler dish." Weiss scratched her head. Over all those years, Ruby never voiced any kind of desire to learn how to cook or prepare meals. Yet here she was, full of passion and determination to learn.

 

"Oh..." And as soon as that fire was commented on, as soon that fire slowly dimmed at the words of the Schnee.

 

"No, no! Ruby, you can help. Just, you know. There are simpler things that are better for beginners. But if you really want to, that's fine." Weiss shrugged and reached for a few peppers.

 

"Alright, so I'll show you how to cut them, but its not really any sort of science. As long as they aren't cut too small, or too big, you should be fine." Weiss explained as she slowly started to cut the vegetables.

 

Ruby simply nodded and watched carefully. It looked so easy when it was the white haired girl who operated the knife. In no time she was done, almost as if she had some kind of measuring device in her eyes, with each piece looking exactly the same.

 

"Now you try, and while you do that, I'll prepare the meat. That's a bit more...convoluded." Weiss smiled, albeit a bit sheepishly, to which Ruby wanted to ensure her it was alright, as she offered her own, genuine smile.

 

The redhead looked at the knife. It was sharp, it had to be. Weiss wouldn't let anything in her vicinity to be out of shape or not working properly. She always reminded her how the preparations are half of the work done. Ruby sighed and started to slowly cut, trying to mimic what her friend did previously with the pepper.

 

Weiss didn't have much time to prepare the meat, as soon as she started she heard a loud yelp of pain behind her. She didn't have to think hard to understand what happened. "Ruby? What happened?" She dropped the meat and her own knife, as she rushed towards the younger girl.

 

"Weiss it stings!" The redhead whined as she held her finger. She made a cut, and some blood was pouring out of the cut. The Schnee rolled her eyes and as she approached the girl. She grabbed her hand and without a second thought simply stuck her finger past her own lips.

 

Ruby blushed at that, not really expecting this kind of first aid. She felt Weiss tongue brush against the cut, and as she did so, the stinging feeling went away with each consecutive lick.

 

"There, now go clean it properly, I should have a bandaid in the bathroom as well." The Schnee ordered the girl after releasing her finger from between her lips. Ruby simply nodded, not really sure what else to say.

 

oooOOOooo

 

That day I opted from helping out in the kitchen. It occurred to me that I was nothing more then a burden. This time the sign of that was worse. As it reminded me for the next few days of my own failure. This small cut

 

I wasn't made to held a knife, whenever I tried to use one, I always failed. Like with the potato heart I carved or when I tried to cut something for cooking purposes, or even playing with my pocket knife out of boredom. It always ended up poorly.

 

But once more it was Weiss who had to step up for me, to push me forward, to make me dance in life in some manner. It was the Schnee who once more sacrificed her own time for my sake.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Come on Ruby, you'll help me out with this dish." Weiss ordered in her commandeering voice.

 

"Do I have to? You know how it ended up last time." The redhead sighed, although she moved towards the kitchen counter.

 

"Perhaps, but you can't give up just because of one mistake. Besides, I should stay close and make sure you don't make a mistake. So most of the fault is on me." Weiss nodded and stood behind the redhead girl.

 

Ruby sighed and took the knife and grabbed the cucumber that Weiss prepared for her to cut. Before she could start cutting it, she was stopped by her older friend.

 

"First of all, you hold the knife incorrectly. Loosen your grasp a bit, and use your index finger to apply gentle pressure on the blade. Its sharp enough, you don't need to push it with your entire hand. Now your other hand should be placed hard enough on top of the ...whatever It is you'll be cutting in the future, so that it won't move accidental. But at the same time, try to balance it with the idea of your hand moving so you won't cut your own fingers off." Weiss explained as she gently grasped Ruby's hands and patiently showed the younger girl how to properly hold both the object that was about to be cut, and the knife.

 

Ruby blinked but tried to follow. Was there really so much behind such a simple thing as cutting a cucumber? It made it more amazing how easy Weiss made it look. The redhead tried to follow the instructions of the Schnee, biting her lower lip to concentrate. She would at least try to make the older girl proud, even if its over something so silly as to cut this vegetable to pieces.

 

"Good, now slowly cut it, remember, slowly. Its not a race, Ruby, food won't grow little legs and won't run away. So no worries." The younger girl nodded and slowly moved the knife to begin the process.

 

"Now, while you're cutting with your left hand, slowly move your fingers, and try to push the thing you're cutting towards the knife. If its something you can't move too easy, you should move yourself to minimize any self cutting possibilities." Ruby could almost hear the wide smile that appeared on the Schnee's face.

 

"Very good Ruby, now I'll risk leaving you to the other cucumbers. Remember, its not a race. And even if it was? Steady wins the race, not the quickest." She leaned to kiss the younger girls cheek and moved towards other things that had to be done if this dish was ever to see the day light.

 

Ruby had to close her eyes and let out a soft sigh. She felt her cheeks burn with heat after the small peck. She shook her head to clear her mind and focused on the task at hand. It was almost as if Weiss just cast a magic spell on her. As Ruby observed her hands move just as the Schnee has told her, and it worked. Sure it wasn't as fast or precise as she saw the white haired girl do it herself, but Ruby actually managed to cut all the cucumber without even once cutting any of her fingers.

 

oooOOOooo

 

That was my first accomplishment, and even Weiss was impressed, or at least proud that I could succeed. Of course I understood fully that she wasn't proud because I managed to cut some cucumbers. She was proud because her younger friend managed to be patient enough to try things slowly, to not throw myself at the deep water just because I thought its faster that way.

 

It was the first time I could wield a knife in a way that didn't end in a disaster of any kind. I actually commanded the blade to do my biding, as over the top as it sounds. It made me happy that I could help, that I could cook, or at least help her with the cooking.

 

But the burden wouldn't lessen. It was once more Weiss that pushed me to try and do my best. She orchestrated everything to create the best learning environment for me. I once more was simply tugged along, pushed to perfect myself, to achieve things I normally wouldn't dare approaching on my own.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Yes, Weiss speaking..."

 

"..."

 

"She did what?!"

"..."

 

"Did you check her home?"

 

"..."

 

"Yes, I know, I just had to ask. I...I Think I know where she might be. Look if I won't send you a message in an hour, that means I found her. If I didn't find her, I'll call and we can brainstorm this."

 

"..."

 

"Right, I'll inform you as soon as I can."

 

oooOOOooo

 

Weiss knew she forgot something, but she acted so fast she didn't notice the grey clouds. And just as she exited the taxi, first rain drops hit the ground. Of course by the time she found the small forest near their old school, it was already raining hard. But she didn't care, she had to find Ruby, and she just had a feeling this dolt would be here.

 

Weiss had to stop herself from running. She wanted to, really wanted to get there as quickly as possible, but she knew that with all this wet grass and mud, she would just twist her ankle or something along that line.

 

This entire thing wouldn't be as troubling, if Ruby didn't run off after her words. She doubted the girl would do something like that. But you never know, she was taught by life to always be prepared for the worst. To never trust in luck unless you had no other option but to pray.

 

There it was, the big oak tree. And underneath the girl she was looking for.

 

"Ruby!" This time the Schnee risked it as she ran the small distance between her current position and the younger girl. The redhead stood with her back towards the older girl, in front of the carving in the tree.

 

"Ruby Rose! What in the name of cosmic energies do you think you're doing scaring everyone like this." She grabbed the younger girl and turn her around. She saw her wince from the sudden turn around. But more importantly she saw her red, puffy eyes. Rain masked the tears, but it didn't mask other signs.

 

"Hey Weiss, I guess...Yang Called you?" She didn't look up at the older girl, she simply stared down and slightly to the side.

 

Weiss noticed that the girl was holding the knife. It was open, and it made her clench her teeth a bit. Perhaps in anger, or frustration. A mix of both? She wasn't sure. "Ruby, give me that knife." She demanded as she reached with her open hand towards the younger girl.

 

Ruby looked at the knife in her hand, it took her a moment before she closed it and gave it to the Schnee. The white haired girl gave a sigh of relief as she took it away from her friend. She grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the tree. The younger girl let out a soft gasp at that, finally looking up at the older girl.

 

"Now I want to hear it from you. What did you tell Yang." Weiss tried to keep herself calm, while Ruby acted in a stupid way, there had to be a reason for it. As such she wore a neutral expression, yet she knew that Ruby saw concern behind her eyes. It was inevitable.

 

"I...I Told her I was a burden." Ruby said in a simply manner. Weiss nodded, but she knew it wasn't everything.

 

"And?"

 

"And that I'm being taken care off all my life by everyone."

 

"And?"

 

"And that...maybe It would be better for everyone if...I Wasn't around." Ruby once more lowered her head and looked to the side.

 

"And then what you did." Weiss was merciless, she would make her say everything. She both wanted her to say it out loud, as well as hear it from her, just to make sure.

 

"And then when Yang went to make drinks I...left Without a word." The redhead let out a soft sigh.

 

By now both of them were soaked from the rain. While it was true they were in a forest, it didn't help much when it was fall and there weren't many leaves to protect them from the rain. Yet neither of the girls would be bothered by that. Not now, there were more pressuring matters.

 

"Ruby, you said something like that. Like you...Like You wanted to do something very VERY stupid, and then you leave like that. Like some kind of shadow. Without a word. What gotten into you?" Weiss let go of her shoulder and moved that hand to gently placed her fingers against the younger girls cheek. She made her look up at her, to see those sad silver eyes.

 

"Because its true Weiss. I...I Try to go forward, but I never can do it by myself. Its always you or Yang that tug me along. That push me forward, that...that Make sure I end up in a good spot in life. Its never anything I do. And I can see that. You're just having extra work with...with Me around. And I just...it Just got to me, how useless I am. How dependent on everyone I am." Weiss hand slowly slipped off her cheek.

 

Ruby's eyes went wide as she heard the knife opening. And once she saw the motion she couldn't help but close her eyes out of reflex once the Schnee swung the knife. She heard it hit the tree next to hear. As she opened her eyes and looked to the side she saw it being stuck at the heart shape they both agreed to carve many years ago.

 

"How dare you." The voice of the older girl brought Ruby's attention to her. She kept her head low and panted as if the knife swing made her exhausted. It took a few deep breaths like that, before she raised her head. And Ruby saw the anger mixing with sadness behind her eyes.

 

"How dare you say you're worthless. That you're some kind of burden. After all those things you've done for me. After teaching me how to be happy, how to enjoy myself, how to be able to look around myself and not constantly keep my eyes on the prize, on some far away goal. How dare you say you're worthless." Weiss had to clench her teeth to keep herself from openly crying. She felt the burning sensation behind her eyes. But she couldn't break. She wouldn't. Not before this goof understood.

 

"You saw a girl that everyone else ignored. And even though I was mean and cold, you bugged me till I smiled. Till I genuinely laughed. You bugged me till I became your friend. Till I was no longer alone." Weiss let go of the knife, it was presumably dug deep enough to stay in the position she stuck it at.

 

"Does...my Life mean nothing to you. Is that why you say you're a burden? Because in your eyes teaching me to understand life...to Enjoy life, is not enough? Is something to be overlooked?" Ruby closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

 

"I could never repay you. I tried all my life to do that, you know. To perhaps offer you a bit of my gratitude. But I know that I would never reach the same value that you offered me. When life gave me my privileged status, being born into a rich family, and when you showed up to give me your smile, I would always turn my attention towards you. I would always pick your smile. You always had the most important spot in my heart." Weiss let out a sad sigh. She wasn't angry anymore. She was just tired. Disappointed perhaps. But whatever the emotion was, she knew for sure that she was tired, exhausted.

 

"I...I Never really told you that. I Just thought that if you ever did feel the same, you'd just tell me. Or I would notice. You're not exactly the best sneaky person. You're too honest. I...I Always appreciated that in you." A small, albeit sad, smile appeared on Weiss's lips. "And after you didn't, I just thought I wouldn't push that onto you. You were my friend, first and always. And I never wanted you to think that anything I did, I did due to what I felt." The older girl raised her head and looked at Ruby.

 

"W-Weiss? What...You're Being...I Mean. I don't really understand. Not...Not Fully." Ruby wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to offend her friend. She already felt like she did. With all this talk about being a burden. And to once more insult her, would not be something she aimed for.

 

"I love you Ruby. For all these years, you blind dolt. Ever since you offered to bug me at school. Through the hardships of high school and college. And through our adult life we just took our first steps into." Weiss sighed as memories flooded her mind, from the moment she meet this silly girl, through all the hardships they went through together.

 

"Its...I Mean, it was always silly. How Yang and Blake noticed, but you never did." Weiss let out a dry chuckle. "And I wouldn't tell you this. But...but You're looking for value in your life. So I had to make sure you understood what value you have. To me. To my heart." Weiss let out a tired sigh.

 

"I...I Guess I'll leave you to your musings Ruby. I just wanted to let you know. To make you understand." Weiss turned around and began to walk. Slowly, she felt the cold catch up with her. And in a short moment of clarity, she knew she'd end up sick after this. She wasn't the best to deal with illnesses.

 

She blinked as she felt arms around her waist. "Weiss stop...I...I Accept it...I Mean um...I Don't know how to react to it, or how to answer it. But, your love? I accept it. With my own, so please."

 

"Ruby...you Know you don't have to do this just to make me happy, right? I was fine. As long as you're not being a dolt about yourself being worthless." The Schnee placed her hands on top of Ruby's arms.

 

"I don't have to, I know. I didn't have to do anything in my entire life. But I somehow did. Because I knew that deep down I had to. Because...Because I knew it had to be done. And if you don't believe me. If you think that I do this because I want to fake it and make you happy...Weiss You said it yourself, I suck at being dishonest. So try me." Weiss smiled softly and raised her head to look at the sky. The rain was still pouring, and it washed over her face.

 

"You dummy." Was all the Schnee said, before turning around to face the girl. She placed both her hands on each of the younger girls cheeks, and made her look up at her face. "I want you to say it to me, while looking me in the eyes. No gazing to the side, no regrets, no buts. I want to hear it like that, before I believe it"

 

Ruby was silent for a few moments. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once they opened, she focused her gaze at the older girl's icy blue eyes. "I love you Weiss." She said and offered a warm smile.

 

Weiss simply sighed, although she couldn't help but smile. She leaned her head forward till their forehead touched. She peered deeply into the silver eyes of her younger friend. "You dummy."

 

oooOOOooo

 

Ruby was taking off her wet clothes in the bathroom of the Schnee apartment. They got back after their eventful trip to the forest. If only the weather was nicer. She sighed, she rarely had issues with her health. Something people were amazed and envious especially since her diet wasn't the best. And she knew that Weiss would end up with at least sniffles after this. But Ruby was determined to not think about it as being a burden. She wouldn't allow those thoughts to cloud her mind. If Weiss would get sick, she would be there and take care of her. The redhead nodded to herself with newly found determination.

 

Her concentration broke once she heard the door behind her open. Ruby on instinct turned around and covered herself. "W-Weiss! I'm still changing, s-so..."

 

She paused as her eyes went wide. The white haired girl approached her wearing her birthday suit and nothing more. She had a dangerous smile, and Ruby wasn't sure if she should feel excited or scared when she saw the expression Weiss had.

 

"Shh..." Ruby felt as something was pushed into her hand. She immediately knew what it was. "Yang gave this to you to defend yourself from evil people. Like perverts and these kind of folks. So while you do that, I'll allow for myself to tap into these desires that boiled deep in my heart for all these years." As Weiss spoke, she pushed the girl up till they both ended up under the shower.

 

Of course Ruby didn't open the knife, and soon she felt water pouring over them. It was cold at first, making both of them shiver, but soon it covered both of them in relaxing heat. The redhead didn't have much time to enjoy that alone, as she felt Weiss push her body against her own. She felt sandwiched between the wall and the older girl.

 

Their hands connected and their fingers entwined with one another, as the Schnee pinned the arms of the younger girl against the wall. The knife ended up tightly grasped between their palms, as their hands were now connected together.

 

"W-Weiss, I mean...i-isn't This t-too soon?" Ruby wasn't sure if she felt this way, or if she just thought this way. Those were two different things. One was born within her heart, something of honesty and truth, the other was implanted to her via the society she lived in, what was wrong and what would be right. Something she not always agreed with, but due to it being everywhere, its what her brain often opted to believe.

 

"Shh, I'll...I Won't go too far, Ruby. Please, I just want to feel you close to myself. You can get angry at me later." Was all Weiss said, before pushing her lips against those of the redhead. Ruby didn't oppose that, she decided that she could offer that much to the other girl. For all the trouble and the cold she most likely will cause to her.

 

She felt the older girl's tongue seeking entrance, and while not being the most experienced kisser, she allowed for it. She trusted Weiss, she always did. And she knew that her lover would quickly caught up on the fact that Ruby once more in her life needed guidance.

 

And it was just as Ruby expected. While at first Weiss was aggressive and demanding, she soon learned that Ruby was awkward and unsure. She switched her behavior to a more soft and calm approach. She allowed for her tongue to entwine with that of the younger girl. A soft dance to let her get used to the motion. To let her enjoy it, without being afraid.

 

And once Weiss changed her tactic, she soon felt Ruby melt more into the kiss. She heard the younger girl moan gently into her mouth, something that made her press her body a bit more against that of the younger girl.

 

Their hands never changed their positions. Weiss opted to keep Ruby's arms pined against the wall. Not because she wanted to assert any kind of dominance, but she was afraid that if she was allowed to roam her body freely, she'd break her promise of not going too far. Besides, holding that knife together with her? It felt weirdly special. This small item that even the white haired girl recognized as something that was quite apparent in both of their lives.

 

Soon they broke from the kiss, each panting as they looked into each others eyes.

 

"I love you, Ruby." Weiss spoke as their faces were but inches away from one another, just enough for them to be able to catch their breath and speak, but close enough for their noses to touch.

 

"I love you too, Weiss." The redhead answered, although she felt her face flushing with heat, she managed to offer the older girl a happy smile. Something that Weiss couldn't help but answer with her own.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Ruby woke up with a wince. She opened her eyes to see darkness. It was still night. She looked to the side, and noticed Weiss, curled up and facing the other way. Ruby wondered if she would wake up tomorrow being sick. She sighed as she tried to take position herself comfortably and try to sleep.

 

Once more she winced, now clearly aware of why she woke up in the first place. She reached to the pocket of her borrowed clothes. There it was, this knife. Weiss would throw a fit if she knew that Ruby forgot about this when going to bed. And she understood why. If it accidental opened, it would...harm Her, to speak the least.

 

But for some reason Ruby trusted this item. It was with her through the most important parts of her life. It guided her in a way. Although it was just the totem of what really guided her in life. Knives. How silly that was, that she would live a happy, peaceful life. Find education, friends, job and now...and Now a lover, all thanks to such dangerous objects as knives.

 

She gently put the thing onto the ground on the other side of the bed, and shuffled closer towards Weiss. She wrapped her arm, and moved her legs to entwine them with that of the Schnee. She felt the girl wriggle a bit to get comfortably with the new addition to her pose, Ruby, but not seemed to wake up.

 

Ruby nuzzled her face into the girls neck, offering it a kiss, before closing her eyes and allowing for the sleep to catch up with her. And never in her life did she want to fall asleep to a different scent than that of Weiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! It got really long, I know, for a oneshot? Holy moly! But I hope it was enjoyable long. I would ask for you to leave a comment. I Would like to hear what you enjoyed so I could focus more on those parts in my future stories, and what you found was lacking, so I could perhaps try and improve myself. But either way? Reading comments is always nice and fuels my motivation! So please, don't be shy to leave one.
> 
> Also this would be my first proper upload to AO3, and not just an FF reupload. So yay(?)


End file.
